vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Waluigi
|-|Normal= |-|Doctor= Summary Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances in many of the Mario series' spin-off titles. He has been voiced by Charles Martinet ever since his debut. His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he has evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Luigi, who he constantly harasses, but he apparently has animosity toward most others in the Mushroom Kingdom, except for his partner, Wario. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 4-C Name: Waluigi Origin: Mario Bros (Mostly the spin-off) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acrobatics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Pseudo Flight (Can swim in midair), Transmutation, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Can summon bob-ombs, Plant Manipulation (Can create and control thorny vines), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can create small tornadoes), Water Manipulation and Creation, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability with star and mega mushroom, Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Black Holes, etc. Attack Potency: Likely Large Star level (He is likely comparable to characters like Daisy as seen in Mario Sport Mix, Mario Strikers Charged Football and Mario Tennis Aces) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can escape from a Black Hole at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Star Class Durability: Likely Large Star level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with standard attacks. Much higher with his weapons. Standard Equipment: Bob-ombs, a snippy Piranha Plant, Whiskered Eggplants, various devices and weapons throughout the games Intelligence: Above average. Has a doctorate. Very skilled in the use of weapons and fighting. However, his cocky attitude and short temper can make him seem dumb Weaknesses: Overconfident and quick to anger. Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' Teleports short distances in purple puffs of smoke *'Whiskered Eggplant:' Waluigi throws an eggplant which causes peoples that come in contact with it to vomit uncontrollably *'Twist Dunk:' Waluigi generates a cyclone. He then either throws it or swims through the air and then dunks the cyclone. *'Whirluigi:' Waluigi jumps in the air in his signature Γ shape and spins around, creating a small tornado around him that can deflect small projectiles and can trap opponents who come in contact with said projectiles into a small tornado. *'Swimming Return:' Waluigi turns his surroundings into a swimming pool which can stop certain projectiles *'Wall-Luigi!:' Waluigi doubles his speed and creates purple thorny vines behind him, which act as a wall and can protect him. *'Drop Rocket:' Waluigi's Super Strike. He kicks with both of his feet and bolts whatever it hit leaving behind a nebulous trail. *'Thorny Waluigi:' Waluigi's Mega Strike. He forms a deep red vortex behind him before whipping the ball with what appears to be a whip made from his Wall-Luigi move, striking it with great force to the point where it creates a re-entry effect. *'Magic Weapon:' Waluigi forges a weapon of pure energy in the shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Zone Speed:' A technique where Waluigi slows down the flow of time by utilizing his energy. Note: Respect thread at Reddit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Wario (Mario Bros) Wario's profile (Both were at High 4-C, speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Thanoseid (Amalgam Comics) Thanoseid's Profile (Both were at High 4-C and speed was equalized) Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos's profile (Both were at their strongest, fight took place in Peach's castle and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Whip Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Doctors